


Pajamas

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, KuniKage Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't really dress for the weather, and Kunimi is left with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> For the KuniKage Week day 5 prompt: rainy day.

Kunimi knew that some people just didn't care about being caught in the rain. Holding a jacket over a head was useless, but walking casually in the rain, in no hurry, sounded just as bad to him. 

Kunimi didn't know if Kageyama did that, but when Kageyama stepped inside, he didn't seem concerned about dripping water on the floor. He took his shoes and sweater off as if nothing was wrong. 

Kunimi stared at him. "…Where's your umbrella?" 

"I didn't know it was going to rain today."

Kunimi pulled a chair away as Kageyama reached for one. "You need dry clothes."

Kageyama didn't protest as Kunimi led him to his room for clothes. He did groan, which always did when Kunimi handed him a blanket on the couch or turned off the TV for them to sleep. He accepted it anyway, every time, and he was especially quick to pull on the clothes Kunimi handed him. They were pajamas, but Kunimi didn't think they were going outside today.

"Are you done changing?" Kunimi asked from the other side of the door. Kageyama demanded privacy whenever he had to change, or turned off the light. Even if neither of them were undressing, even if they were just kissing, he flipped the light switch. 

Kageyama opened the door. With his other hand, he was tugging at the shirt hem with a grimace. He was blushing, too, although coming in from the cold weather may have made his skin redden more than normal. 

"There's sheep all over this."

Kunimi swatted his hands away. He was trying not to smile, but he wasn't trying too hard. Kageyama's sheepishness was endearing, even if he was scowling. He was blushing and scowling at the same time, and Kunimi really liked that combination. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead of responding to that comment. 

Kageyama trudged past him into the living room. "Not really."

Kunimi followed him, and he watched as Kageyama fell on the couch before taking his own seat. Kunimi's mouth twisted as he felt Kageyama's frigid skin brush against him. 

"You're really cold, Tobio."

Kageyama attempted to pull away at that, but Kunimi grabbed his wrist. He wasn't cold enough to be shivering, but it still felt freezing to Kunimi. Kunimi scooted closer and pressed against his side.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to get warm," Kunimi said. Kageyama's cold skin was uncomfortable to him, but he liked the thought of keeping Kageyama warm with his body heat. He folded his knees up to lean them against Kageyama, but he changed his mind and ended up slipping his legs around Kageyama's. He tugged Kageyama's arms over as well, clasping Kageyama's hands tightly together with his.

"I'm not that cold," Kageyama grumbled.

Kunimi ignored him and nudged his mouth against Kageyama's neck. The skin there was cold, too, but it felt pleasant against his lips. He moved them slowly against Kageyama's neck, sliding them up to the edge of his face and gently sucking. Kageyama shifted underneath, and his shoulders rose enough to interrupt Kunimi.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kunimi asked.

"No, it just, it tickles a little." 

Kunimi was disappointed that it only ticked him, so he returned to Kageyama's neck and kissed again. Kageyama squirmed more, but he didn't react any further until Kunimi reached a hand under Kageyama's shirt to skim along his stomach. Kageyama jumped, and he elbowed Kunimi's arm away. 

"Your hand is  _really_ warm."

Kunimi forgot about the temperature difference between them, and he tucked his arm back out to hold Kageyama's hand instead.

"Sorry."

Kageyama didn't say anything. He turned his head to kiss Kunimi back directly, and Kunimi went still. Kageyama's lips weren't cold at all, they were as warm as ever, and Kunimi sighed into his mouth at the sensation. He knew Kageyama didn't want to do much on the couch, but he still kissed Kageyama softly until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
